When the Past Catches Up
by Vamprella9008
Summary: While aboard Serenity Simon runs into a close old friend from his homeworld. The crew of Serenity don't trust her but Simon and River do. Can they convince the crew to take her in or will they have to choose between family or a old friend?


_A/N: I just watched Firefly and Serenity and absolutely fell in love it. I met Sean Maher (Simon) which also inspired me to write this. This is completely out of my comfort writing zone so please bare with me. Apologies for any OOC._

* * *

 ** _September c. 2504 Central City, Osiris_**

 _It was a typical sunny, cool, and breezy autumn in the Central City of Osiris. At the Academy, trees surrounded the pathways that led to the various tall and sleek silver campus buildings. The breeze began to shuffle dozens of fallen golden leaves from the ground. The leaves then twisted and swirled in a slow cyclonic spin. A pale slender dark hair girl stood the middle of the mist of the twirling leaves. She stuck her arms straight out and laughed as she began to spin around within the cyclone of leaves, enjoying the feel of the breeze in her hair and the tickle as the leaves brushed against her pale skin. She closed her eyes as she twirled losing herself to the leaves. It was as if the wind and leaves were speaking to her, whispering soothing words in her ear._

" _River!" River's dark eyes snapped open immediately at the sound of her name and the voice that it belonged too. There, standing several feet away was her brother Simon Tam along with his close friend, Tara Grayson. River stopped and lowered her arms and gazed intently and yet fondly at the two. Fourteen year old Simon was pale and thin as she was but slightly more muscular. River knew he would grow up to be a handsome man. His brown hair was combed to perfection, his blue-green eyes bright, his prominent cheeks and chin made him even more sophisticated. He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a black vest with black slacks and shoes. The female next to him was beautiful for her age. She had long silky red hair, her skin was like porcelain. A strong nose and cheekbones, along with perfect lips made her companion worthy. She wore a knee length black and white school dress. Tara gave her a warm smile as River joined her brother and friend. The three made their way towards home all discussing the events of their school day as the sun glittered and lighted their way._

 _Once arriving to the abode of the Tam's, the three adolescents entered and made their way to the vast and commodious living room. Simon and Tara sat across from another on the floor; each had a voluminous medical book laid out in front of them on the suave coffee table. River sat near the fireplace humming softly as she read a book of her own glancing up occasionally at the two._

" _You first Simon" Tara gave Simon an innocent smile._

" _Ladies first" Simon countered firmly._

" _Playing that card I see, very well. Do your worst" Tara feigned a sigh and teased, flipping her shimmering red hair over her shoulder._

" _I decline of doing my worst... but I will accept in giving you a challenge" Simon replied with a sincere smile as he searched through several pages of the medical book. Every day after school the two would study and quiz another until the first answered incorrectly. Most times they would continue until dinner was served. Other times, they would continue for hours until they would fall asleep on the rug or until the Graysons picked up Tara._

" _Ever the gentleman" Tara responded as she gazed fondly at him._

 _Simon had been her first friend since she and her folks had moved to the city. Her parents were of high influence and wealth, a part of the Alliance and had been friends of the Tam's for years. Both parents urged Simon and Tara to become friends. At first, they barely talked to another only by the prodding of both sets of parents did they began to get to know each other. They would walk to the park or visit museums, stop by a coffee café, discussing various topics from the Alliance to the complexity of medical terms and conditions and of course the expectations of their parents. Slowly Tara and Simon began to enjoy each other's company and had a deeper understanding of the other._

 _Tara admired Simon's intelligence, for he was the top of their class at school. The conversations they had were very intriguing especially when it came to the medical field. She also admired the way he cared for his baby sister River. Being an only child she had no idea what it was like to care for family. She cared about her parents of course, but she was old and smart enough to know that she was only seen as an asset to them and the family name. When the three (Simon and River) were together Tara could see the spark in Simon's eyes, the spark of love for his sister._

 _Tara knew that both sets of parents were not interested in the friendship but that their intentions were to have their eldest children to eventually become betrothed when they were old enough, for the marriage of two respectable families would be the buzz of the city. Also, Tara knew that both parents had high expectations of their occupational careers. Elaine Grayson had high hopes of her daughter to become a prestigious Companion. Daniel Grayson had high hopes that Tara would become a prestigious Surgeon. Tara knew that Mister Tam was pushing and supporting Simon to be a Surgeon as well._

 _Tara gave a soft sigh and shook out of her thoughts as she glanced up at Simon who had a bemused expression on his face._

" _Why do you look confused? Ask the question" Tara commented giving Simon a dirty look._

" _I already did, just wondering if you were going to answer it or forfeit already" Simon replied looking serious._

" _I was thinking when you asked. Could you please repeat it?"_

" _What is the term for an abnormally low white blood cell count?" River repeated quickly not glancing up from her book._

" _Thank you River" Simon replied with an amused smile._

" _That would be Leukopenia" Tara answered casually._

" _Correct" Simon replied with a nod._

" _Your turn Doc" Tara gave an amused smirk as she flipped though several pages. Tara gave a wicked smile as she glanced up from the book. "This will be priceless" Tara cleared her throat before continuing._

" _What term the patient's complaint of painful menstrual periods is to be documented in the medical record as?"_

 _Tara glanced up and laughed as she took in Simon's facial expression which was a mixture of utter surprise and awkwardness._

" _Th-that would be...Dysmenorrhea." Simon shifted uncomfortably as he looked away from Tara. Both Tara and River giggled._

" _You have to know these things if you are to become a doctor" River commented tilting her head at Simon._

" _I know River. I prefer to a Surgeon then a basic Doctor though" Simon replied shaking his head._

" _Oops I forgot. I will attempt to stay focus" Tara laughed and shifted her position to be more comfortable._

" _What is the definition for aphagia?" Simon inquired arching an eyebrow at Tara._

 _Tara laughed and smiled confidently at Simon. "Easy. The inability to swallow"_

" _Correct once again" Simon replied with a nod and smiled._

" _Colporrhaphy is the repair of what?" Tara then inquired attempting to keep a straight face._

" _Really Tara?" Simon gave a discontented sigh while shaking his head._

" _If you want to forfeit nobody will judge you" Tara replied teasingly._

" _I don't forfeit easily. Colporrhaphy is the repair of the vagina" Simon answered nonchalantly._

" _I am glad to hear that and your answer is correct. It seems like we are equally matched" Tara commented with a smirk._

" _Simon will be the best medical professional there is" River piped up looking back and forth between the two._

" _Oh I have no doubt about that" Tara smiled warmly at the younger girl._

" _Thank you for the confidence River" Simon replied with a smile._

 _River nodded returning the smile at both then focused back on her reading munching on a fresh apple._

 _That was how the Tam siblings and Tara spent most of their days…_

 ** _September c 2507- Three years later…_**

 _Now at age 18, Tara Grayson had grown to a beautiful young woman. Her shimmering red hair was swept up into a fancy delicate bun. She wore an elegant floor length dress with silver patterns swirled over it. She wore light makeup and silver choker necklace that had been given to her from one of her clients. Tara was now legally a Companion. Elaine Grayson was a proud mother the day Tara became registered._

 _Tara graduated school at the top of her class along with Simon. Simon had been accepted into MedAcad" the best medical academy on Osiris. Tonight they were celebrating his achievement hosted by the Tams. Most of the influential families had been invited. Unfortunately Tara's application had been denied. Tara knew better; knew her mother had pulled strings. Tara now resented Elaine for that. Across the room she watched a crowd surrounding Simon. She smiled warmly as his eyes met hers. Simon excused himself from the admiring and chattering crowd and made his way to her._

" _Congratulations Simon" Tara spoke softly as she sipped on her wine, her blue eyes gazing up at the now towering man before her. Her heart skipped a beat as his dazzling eyes looked her over politely._

" _Thank you Tara. You look, uh, stunning tonight" Simon replied. "I'm sorry you weren't accepted in" he added awkwardly._

" _So am I. We make a pretty bad ass team" Tara replied then shook her head. "I know my mother- Mary had something to do with it." Her tone was bitter at the latter sentence. Simon placed a hand gently on her bare shoulder._

" _You shouldn't resent her" Simon replied softly gazing at her sincerely._

" _I should have been accepted with you. My mother has different plans" Tara huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Simon smiled and gave her soft kiss to her cheek._

" _Don't worry I will be back in a year" Simon promised as they gazed at another._

" _You and River are both leaving me. Both of you are going on to bigger things while I get to play Companion to my mother's delight." Tara shook her head solemnly._

" _We will come back I promise you"_

" _You better Simon. I do not want to be just a Companion... but your Companion."_

 _Simon stared at her in astonishment and surprise on his face._

" _Oh come on Simon, sometimes I swear you are clueless when it comes to women. You know our parents want us to be wedded"_

" _Tara-"Simon began to respond when he was then interrupted by his father who ambled over to him. Gabriel Tam beamed happily at the two. "Simon the board of MedAcad have arrived. They want to talk to you immediately"_

" _Of course father" Simon returned his focus on Tara. "I will see you soon. Take care Tara" Another swift soft kiss to her cheek and he was led away and soon engulfed by the crowd. Tara pursed her lips jutting her chin up as her client came up to her._

" _Come love, the party is beginning to become dull. I believe we can find more exciting and suitable ways to entertain ourselves. "Tara managed a small polite smile to the male, as she watched Simon chattered and smiled to the others. The client gripped her arm and began to lead her away as she turned to exit the room she met Simon's gaze before she disappeared._

 _Little did Tara know that things were about to change…_


End file.
